In order to enhance a front contrast ratio of a liquid crystal display apparatus, procedures have heretofore been taken to reduce depolarized light scattering within a liquid crystal cell as much as possible through the enhancement of pigment dispersibility of a color filter, the optimization of a liquid crystal material and a spacer material, the optimization of the position of TFT wiring and the alignment protrusion in MVA, etc. (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Regarding a member other than the liquid crystal cell, a study of reducing the scattering property of antiglare treatment is being conducted. Further, regarding backlight, there is a technology of increasing light condensing performance to enhance a front contrast ratio (for example, Patent Literature 3). However, even with those technologies, a liquid crystal display apparatus exhibiting a sufficiently high front contrast ratio has not been obtained.
Further, an angle range of view contrast (average contrast within an angle range of view at which a human being appreciates) as well as a front contrast is becoming important characteristics along with the enlargement of a screen of a liquid crystal display apparatus. For example, an appreciation distance recommended in a high-definition video is about three times a height H of a screen, which corresponds to a horizontal angle range of view of about 30° (for example, Non Patent Literature 1). In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, the angle range of view contrast decreases by about 20% to 30% compared with the front contrast. Further, increasing importance has also been placed on the uniformity of image quality within an angle range of view.